


A Hungary Sea of Stars 永渴星海

by Esurielt



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot! What Porn, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esurielt/pseuds/Esurielt
Summary: 企业号的舰桥正在遭受着两位指挥官的怒气时，他们来到了一个布满二锂结晶的K级星球。---还在重度施工中。





	A Hungary Sea of Stars 永渴星海

企业号的舰桥一反常态地死气沉沉。

James Kirk舰长对他的船员们的影响力不容小觑。通常他是激情澎湃地溅射着光子能量的恒星之核，显然，他也同样可以成为企业号上的奇点，吞噬着相较于质量大的惊人的史瓦西半径内的情感，让偌大的舰桥空间里只回荡着按键声与机器的低鸣。

Spock相信他不需要瓦肯人灵敏的听力也可以捕捉到舰长的指尖在金属的椅子扶手敲打的响声，频率在每秒2.24次到每秒3.10次之间徘徊。几秒钟的等待消磨了人类的耐心，他可以凭借生物钟点出舰长在椅子上转过身，将目光紧锁上他的瞬间。

“K级行星，”Spock的目光没有离开探测仪的目镜，假装对盯着自己的视线毫无察觉， “常见的大气层主要成分为氧气和二氧化碳。地表无生命活动，岩层探测到——高浓度二锂结晶的迹象，舰长。”

“很好。”Kirk舰长蓦地站起身来，“Uhura上尉，通知安全部准备三人小队，标准配置，和地质学者Garrett。传送室准备。”

“舰长——”Spock开口。

Kirk停下了脚步，舰桥上的空气随着他的动作一瞬间凝聚了。Spock注意到舵手Sulu和Nyota隐忍却时不时瞥向后方的目光。“有什么问题，” 舰长的语气紧绷而冰冷，“指挥官——”

Spock稍息站定：“以您先前的身体状况，出现在登陆小队中的决定是十分不妥的。”

“如果你在质疑我决定登陆小队的人选——”

“McCoy医生——”

“McCoy医生已经下达了我离开医疗港的指令——”

“那么我请求加入登陆小队，舰长。”

Jim Kirk盯着他一会，视线僵持了足足有2.37秒，在两人飞速交换的言语中显得格外突兀。他像是通电离子化的氦气般湛蓝的眼睛注视着Spock，苍白的唇抿成一线。Spock极其短暂地滑落的精神壁垒被空气中人类舰长的恼怒所冲刷；情感的接触让Spock感到羞愧。

“行星上并无直接危险，” Spock干涩的补充道，“我留下来看管舰桥并无必要。高浓度结晶的条件是十分罕见的，我希望作为首席科学官施行近距离研究。”

“建立了标准轨道，长官。”Sulu上尉紧张地插话。

“……是的，指挥官，跟我来。”年轻的舰长最后说，眼神滑开，脚跟一转迈向了涡轮电梯。Spock顺从地前行，涡轮电梯门在他身后关上时，他听见舰桥上多声叹息。

两人共事于企业号上已经三个月零25天11小时大约13分，年长的Spock所述的宇宙的力量似乎还没有完全生效。他与Kirk“传奇般的友情”似乎只停留在几场短暂的用餐和为数不多的对弈上；两人相左的意见在舰桥上是宝贵的资源，但摩擦仍然时常产生。James Kirk舰长是让Spock难以归类的人类。越是和他相处，他便越是为他不守常规的思想以及它们经常的有效性而感到惊奇而迷惑。

在Spock不愿承认的深处，Jim的很多行为经常让他感到——恼火。他的抉择方式似乎将统计学扔进了废纸篓，这与他的领导力是无法调和的矛盾。在危机的时刻，他总是选择对他自身最没有利的小概率事件来拯救他人——有些在Spock看来根本都并非可能的途径。而James Kirk一定会找到方式让自己陷入险境来换取任务的成功和他人的安全，然后以嘲笑现实的方式生还。次数太多，Spock都已经不能再说“人不能永远依靠运气。”在过去三个月里的27次任务中，似乎运气永远都站在Jim那一边，在小于5.0%的成功率下将他们一次又一次地带回舰桥之上。

而最让Spock不可释怀的一点是他的决策方式带有强烈的个人情感色彩。Sebastian少尉在拜赞II上的险境是无可避免的牺牲，如果天平另一边是任务的成功，舰长理应有能力权衡自身道德情感，做出正确的决定。而为了一个少尉将自己和任务置于岌岌可危的地步是极为不成熟的做法。这也正是这次争执的源头。

“我做了决定并且我们都好好的回来了！”Jim坐在医疗港的病床上对着Spock叫嚷，盖过举着医生抱怨的声音（“才不是好好的你个冒失鬼！”），“这不值得我们冒险吗？”

“少尉已经做好准备接受他的牺牲，而你的行为不但将你自己也将整个任务置入了危险。”

“重要的是结果，结果是——”

“而你的决定本身是极为不理智的，将一个少尉的生命置于任务之上——”

“你在强调一个少尉的生命不值得吗，指挥官Spock？”Kirk激烈的声音沉静下来。

Spock顿了一下，舰长眼睛中的什么变了，一抹微光的闪现控诉着什么比少尉生命更多的东西。Spock立在原地，像是被那目光扼住了喉咙，允许通讯器的哨声打断了他们的争执。

而此时，站在飞速下降的涡轮电梯里，他身旁的舰长僵硬地站立着，低垂的双眼避开他的视线。

他想知道那抹微光背后是什么。

“舰长，我……”他犹豫地开口。

“不是现在，指挥官。”Jim严厉道，飞快地扫了他一眼。沉默再一次吞噬着狭小电梯里的空气。瓦肯完美的记忆复制出舰桥上两人视线相持是对面那坚硬的蓝，碎裂的钻石般随时能将人划伤。人类——Jim的情绪总是如此的激烈，在他周身那些思绪的碎片总是像冰雹一般四散溅射，让Spock无处可躲。他的思绪总是如此过剩和充盈，铺张浪费地向外辐射，像一颗剧烈燃烧的蓝色恒星，似乎毫不在意自身的持续性。

“如果你坚持要谈这个的话，”Jim打破寂静，鼻子喷出一口气，似乎柔和了些，“我们回来之后到我的舱室来。”

“是的，舰长。”他温顺地回答。

 

 

在物质化的一瞬间，Spock便感到一阵刺骨的寒意。杜鹃座Z-4和大多数K级行星一样有着稀薄的大气层和极低的温度。他们正处于星球的南极，目光所及之处皆是一片冰川。“读数，Spock。”舰长听起来像是在抑制住自己咬到嘴唇的颤抖的牙，一边快速地动手摆弄着腰带上的制服控制，“冷死了，调整你们制服到该死的72度。”

“零下六十摄氏度，舰长。”Spock的眼睛看着三录仪。（“当然了，”Jim嘟囔。）“仪器指示周围没有生命迹象。”

“那么二锂结晶？”

“我们的坐标锁定在附近一百码，”Spock抬头，“需要到近距离才能在三录仪上得到读数。”

Kirk挥了挥手示意大家可以开始搜索了。登陆队员结成两人小队，对着坚硬的冰川上下挥动着三录仪。Jim三步两步地跟在Spock不远的身后，抬起一只手在额头上做出遮蓬状，眯起眼睛盯着远方雪原的地平线。肆虐的风将人类的面颊吹的通红，Spock提醒自己移开视线，将注意力专注于仪器。

被风卷起的雪花冲刷在三录仪的屏幕上。Spock很少见到雪。瓦肯相较地球终年炎热；而即便旧金山相比要冷的多，加州的暖流仍旧让可能的雪水在落地前便融化成消沉的绵绵细雨。直到在过去的任务中他登陆了K级或者L级行星，才有幸目睹这一地球上常见的自然现象。他记起几天前阿卡莫IX上的冰雪。与这里相比，那儿的白雪更为松软。舰长当时一屁股坐进柔软的雪被，神情真挚而喜悦，对着自己不赞许的表情哈哈大笑。

即便是清晰地知道一氧化二氢在凝结状态的结构，大面积的冰雪仍旧有美学上的可取之处。蜿蜒起伏的纯白山丘一尘不染，完美的弧面静静地等待着生物的染指，而身后，自己和舰长的两串脚印从远处的出发点延申到他们脚下，显得如此孤单。

“你在看雪吗，Spock？”阿卡莫IX上的Jim问，蓝眼睛里闪耀着点点促狭，“瓦肯人会欣赏美景吗？”

Spock是如何回答的？“考虑到瓦肯的艺术文化，此句问题是毫无必要的。”但与地球情感充沛的浪漫主义相异，瓦肯更欣赏逻辑关联与几何设计。

“有意思，”Jim轻笑，“那么瓦肯怎么评判这大自然的鬼斧神工？”

他注意到Jim对他瓦肯那一面的执迷，并从两人第一次搭档开始便享受着激发自己产生任何类似人类的反应。十分奇怪。但记忆中另一位对自己影响颇深的人类也曾为自己的人类举动感到欣喜。他的母亲虽然无论如何都为他感到自豪，然而在他十分罕见地允许自己的人类表达时，眼底的咖啡色仍会温暖地融化开来。而Jim，他看着Jim探究又小心翼翼的蔚蓝，Jim无需知道这一点。

“我注意到人类经常将白雪与纯洁和积极美好所联系起来。”Spock说，“瓦肯终年炎热，并没有这项气候现象，我在这种天气也并不感到舒适。因此，这种联系对我来说并无逻辑。”

“噢，所以你一脸冰川的表情下实际上在说这里冷死了。”Jim皱了皱鼻子，“不过你肯定没读够人类诗歌。”视线转回到远方，Jim忽然走上前，

“雪啊！”他张开双臂，像是要拥抱凌厉的风雪和淡漠的残阳，“愤怒的年华紧随着碌碌无为的时光——[1]”

“二十世纪诗歌，舰长。”

“正是如此。人类也经常用雪表示挫折与挣扎。你说的没错，我们也从雪里感受喜爱、期待和美好。”Jim回过头来，笑着看他。“总是这么自相矛盾，是不是，Spock？”他的发丝被安静呼啸着的风吹起；天边的夕阳环绕着明黄的指挥部制服，为他镶上一层暖洋洋的金边。蓝宝石般的眼瞳在逆光中闪耀着真诚的笑意和一丝骄傲，在冰冷的世界里绽放得如此耀眼。Spock那时候张开嘴但话没有说完，他想告诉舰长，挫折与挣扎和美好是不同层面的观念，实际上它们并不完全相反。

 

“Issac少尉，呼叫舰长。”

Spock从三录仪上移开视线看向身后。Jim从腰间取下通讯器甩开，“Kirk在这儿，咋啦少尉？”

“我和Garrett博士找到二锂结晶了……”

“他们美极了！”是Garrett博士的声音，“超乎寻常的存在，几乎是以平均大约——97%的浓度凝结在一起。天然形成的二锂结晶，简直无法想象。无需繁琐的提炼和催化！我们必须需要资料来了解这周围使得他天然形成的环境，我们需要空气、磁场读数、土壤样本……”

“我准许你完成你的工作，博士。”Jim微笑着打断他，“我们都分享你的喜悦并等待你的成果。我们就来，Kirk完毕。”

“当然，舰长。”博士窘迫而激动地切断了通讯。Jim抬眼看向Spock，冰蓝色中的疏离而遥远让Spock晃了晃神。他偏头示意着通讯器显示的方向。

而当他们向Garrett博士的小队前进时，Spock的听力捕捉到一丝奇妙的响动。他出声叫住了舰长。一阵悠长的、深邃的咔擦声从脚下深处传来，仿佛是空谷中枯枝断裂的声音。——断裂的声音。他打开通讯器，而通讯器已经响了起来。“呃，舰长，这里是Issac少尉，我不知道这是不是很重要，但是刚才我用相位枪融化冰层取出结晶的时候，地面……啊啊啊——”

“Issac少尉！”舰长喝道，“发生什么了？”他扯住Spock的袖子，向先前的方向跑起来。而危机显而易见，融化了一点的冰层迅速开裂出了一个巨大的缝隙，少尉已经不见踪影，而Garret博士正挣扎着在水中大叫。Spock冲上前去拉住Garrett博士的胳膊，然而出乎意料的是，一股强大的力量在另一头与他匹敌着。一不留神之间他便几乎被拽进冰盖下幽深的水里。

“等等！”Jim也冲上来拽住他的胳膊，而拉扯着博士的神秘力量似乎意识到了筹码的增加，竟然以更加惊人的程度拽着岸上的两人。博士已经昏了过去，而Spock一脚卡在一块突起的岩石上，但冰雪覆盖的地面让打滑只是时间问题。“别放手，Spock！”Jim焦急地喊着，“我们可以的——”

而就在这时候他唯一的着力点再也支撑不住这么多人了，他飞快地滑进了水里。一股温暖从他下方传来，一个黑影，Spock勉强看清，一个庞大无比的生物。他感到抓住的Garrett博士被撕裂，尖锐的锯齿扎进自己的血肉，视线被一片鲜血的红绿所模糊。疼痛的模糊外舰长在唤他的名字，一道刺目的光线。他被扯离冰冷的液体，然后视线陷入一片黑暗。

 

**

[1] “Snow: / years of anger following / hours that float idly down —”：来自威廉·卡洛斯·威廉的诗歌《暴风雪》，自己随手翻译的。

**


End file.
